


hold on to the memories

by blazeofglory



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Ben is high. Ben is in love.





	hold on to the memories

“We should get up,” Ben murmurs, voice muffled against Klaus’s chest. “We should… uh, go do stuff, while Dad is still gone.” 

“I’m surprised that you’re not too high to even think,” Klaus says with an easy laugh, still slowly carding his fingers through Ben’s hair. “We can go out later, baby.” 

“Dinner,” Ben replies, shifting a little, and his lips graze Klaus’s neck-- so he decides to kiss that spot, just to hear Klaus make a soft noise. “A nice, _romantic_ dinner. With candles and a _tablecloth._ ” 

“Trying to _romance_ me? I’ll have you know, I won’t put out ‘til after the third date.” 

Ben laughs and snuggles closer, one arm slung around Klaus’s bare stomach. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this cozy in his fucking _life_ , which is only partly due to the _very_ potent weed they just smoked. Klaus is just so _snuggly_ and warm and so _sweet_ to Ben-- these moments feel worlds away from the rest of their life in the academy. Yesterday, they’d gone on a mission, and seven criminals died-- five from the horror, two from Diego’s perfectly thrown knives, and one because Allison had rumored him to shoot himself in the head. It was bloody, it was _horrible_ , and those seven angry spirits are now haunting Klaus. Ben’s been _sick_ with guilt. But now, _now_ , everything is cozy and everything is soft. Klaus is high enough to keep the ghosts at bay and Ben is high enough to keep his guilt from choking him alive. 

Right now, they are 17 and they are in love and they are _okay_. 

“You’re a sucker for romance, you _cried_ that time I got you flowers from the gas station,” Ben finally replies, a small smile on his lips. “ _Also,_ you put out before we even went on our first date.” 

“Okay, technically true,” Klaus says promptly, waving a dismissive hand in the air, and they both laugh. “But how was I supposed to resist you?” 

“You’re right, I was _irresistible_ in my pajamas that day.” 

“You’re _always_ irresistible,” Klaus declares, then he’s moving quickly, and before Ben knows it, he’s flat on his back with Klaus straddling his hips. Klaus, shirtless and hair mussed and eyes bright and smile sweet, just stares down at Ben. Ben’s heart skips a beat. How did he get this lucky? 

Ben reaches up, tugging Klaus down easily, and their lips meet in a gentle kiss. It all feels slow and gentle and _perfect_ , the push and pull of their mouths together like the slowest ocean waves. When they part just enough to breathe, Ben can _feel_ Klaus’s smile against his lips, and he’s never felt anything sweeter. 

“I love you,” Ben murmurs, just a breath away from Klaus’s lips. 

“I love you more,” Klaus replies, and kisses Ben again. 


End file.
